Our Man Bashir
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Julian finally told someone that he is in love with Garak. However could Julian tell Garak on how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our Man Bashir

Summary: Julian finally told someone that he is in love with Garak. However could Julian tell Garak on how he feels?

Timeline: This takes place right after the episode "Our Man Bashir."

Author's note: There's information on here that's going to be confusing, but it will all come out later on to one-shots that I will write. You will know what I mean. NO FLAMES!

* * *

"So, what happened Julian?" Miles O'Brien asked as soon as he saw his friend walking down the promenade as Julian was now redressed in his uniform and not in his tuxedo.

"Miles, I just gotten out of the holodeck and I haven't even written the report yet for Captain Sisko. You don't want to wait until then?" Julian asked with a small smile.

"Of course not, I want to know why Rom has to make a mess in the Defiant main computer system. I'm going to be working overtime now," Miles complained.

Julian laughed, "Why don't you and I have lunch together and I tell you all about it? I was going to check on the infirmary and go back to my quarters to rest, but you keep insisting me on telling you," he said.

Miles looked at him, "Look, if you want to spend alone for the time being you could just tell me," he said.

"No, no! I don't mind at all, Chief. To tell you the truth, I'm famished. I was going to ask Garak to come along with me, but I'm sure his probably resting in his quarters by now after that episode of his," Julian said with a grin as he remembered that he shot him near the neck.

"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" Miles asked slowly.

"How about we have lunch at the Replimat? Right now, I don't even want to see Quark's nor the holodecks," Julian replied.

The two friends entered the Replimat, and right away, Julian saw an empty table and he quickly got to it while Miles got his and Julian's lunches. The two spend so much time together that Miles now practically know what Julian likes to have for lunch.

"So tell me, what happened at the holodeck?" Miles asked as soon as he came back with their lunches.

"Really Miles, are you that intrigued about it?" Julian asked.

"Of course I am! It's not because of the computer maintenance that I have to do tomorrow, but it's also about that power failure that I heard about before your episode happened," Miles said with a grin.

"You've been talking to Eddington, haven't you?" Julian asked with a glare.

"You better believe it," Miles replied with a chuckle as he dug into his food.

Julian was about to say something until he saw someone from the corner of his eyes. He looked up and he saw Garak walking right beside Odo as the two head towards an empty table that was now evacuated.

"Is something wrong Julian?" Miles asked as he saw that his friend hasn't touched his food yet. Julian gestured to Garak and Miles turned to look and he turned back to look at Julian. He frowned, "So? What's wrong with that? It's just Garak and Odo," he said shrugging.

"If only I knew that Garak wanted to have lunch here, I would have asked him myself," Julian said shaking his head as Miles raised an eyebrow, "but no, he agrees to have lunch with me tomorrow since we both thought that we would be resting in our quarters by now," Julian said.

"Look Julian, if you want me to go, I could go. I could ask Garak…" Miles began but was interrupted by Julian.

"No!" Julian hissed at him, "You don't have to go Miles," he said.

"What's going on with you? It's as if you're angry at Garak or jealous at Odo and Garak," Miles said slowly.

Julian shook his head, "It's nothing. It's just a phase that I'm going to right now," he lied.

"Look, I'm your best friend. If you want to tell me something, you could and I promise I won't tell anyone," Miles promised.

Julian looked at him and he looked back at Garak who was talking fondly with Odo as he was a bit disappointed that Garak didn't noticed that he was just a few tables away from him. Julian sighed as he looked back at Miles, "have you've ever thought that Garak is…well, attractive?" Julian asked slowly.

"WHAT!" Miles shrieked earning them a few stares including one particular Cardassian.

Julian glared deathly at him and everyone went back to his/her own doing and Garak returned to his conversation with Odo. "I never told anyone this, but I'm bisexual Miles," Julian said nervously and quietly.

"How did this happen? I mean, how did you know you were attracted to Garak?" Miles asked slowly.

"I'm not sure," Julian said slowly, "I think it happened when he blew his shop and that was when I began to start to worry for him and it developed something more," he explained.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Miles asked.

"No," Julian replied shaking his head, "I've been hiding out in the holodeck and I somewhat told Quark about it," he said.

"Quark knows? What's been going on with you, Julian? Is that why I haven't been seeing you lately last month?" Miles asked slowly.

Julian fidgeted, "This isn't easy for me, Miles," he began.

"Like hell it isn't! I want to know why my best friend has been keeping secrets from me lately," Miles said angrily.

"You want to know my secrets? Come with me to the holodeck and I'll show you," Julian said and he got up as Miles followed him as well and the two went inside Quark's and unknown to them, Garak was watching the two from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Inside the holodeck, Miles whistled at the program that he was now seeing. "You've created this from your fantasy?" He asked as he looked at Julian.

Julian nodded slowly and Miles was about to say something until a holographic Garak came into the living room. "Julian, it's been rather a long time, hasn't it? I thought you wouldn't see me anymore?" The holographic Garak asked as he went towards Julian.

"I just wanted to show Miles something," Julian replied nervously.

"You mean this?" Garak asked and before Julian could protest, Garak kissed him and Julian couldn't do anything about it except kissed back as it had been too long that he had any contact of sort.

"So it is true," Miles whispered and Julian heard him and he broke off the kiss to look at him.

"This is what I'm yearning for from the other Garak, Miles. I'm too afraid to tell him," Julian admitted.

"Julian," Miles began as he took a deep breath before speaking gain. "Look, this is really unhealthy for you. You can't just come in here and expect the other Garak to throw to your arms. You have to tell him," he said.

"You don't disapprove?" Julian asked surprised.

"Of course I do! I don't like Garak at all. In fact, I despise him! However, I will support you because you are my best friend and if pursuing him makes you happy, so be it," Miles said sighing.

"Thank you," Julian said slowly as he deactivated the program and he looked at Miles. "What should I do? Should I tell Garak straightforward on how I feel? I have no idea how to pursue a Cardassian," Julian said.

Miles snorted, "Well, don't look at me. I have no idea how, but I know for one thing, Garak is no woman," he said with a teasing smile.

Julian glared at him, "I know that Miles. Perhaps I should speak to Quark," he said slowly.

"Quark? What does he know?" Miles asked.

"Well, there's a rumor that was going on two years ago that Quark had a thing for a female Cardassian," Julian said with a smile.

Miles laughed, "That's only a rumor!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to ask him anyway," Julian said and with that, he began to leave the holodeck with Miles at toe.

* * *

TBC...

me: One last chapter and after that, I will be writing one-shots on Julian/Garak's relationship starting from the holodeck addiction of Julian's obsession.

Julian: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

me: Y'know, I wasn't really fond of Julian/Garak pairing until a few days ago. It somewhat changed my mind as I was into Julian/O'Brien instead.

O'Brien: What? I'm married! I'm not homosexual!

me: I know you aren't. This is my first time writing Julian/Garak pairing.

Garak: Review and update.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Our Man Bashir

Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!

Summary: Julian finally told someone that he is in love with Garak. However could Julian tell Garak on how he feels?

Timeline: This takes place right after the episode "Our Man Bashir." NO FLAMES!

* * *

"Hold on Julian! You can't just ask something personal like that! Besides, it's Quark! You don't think his going to lie to you?" Miles asked him.

"I have to try," Julian replied as he made his way throughout the bar area and he saw Quark talking to Garak at the moment. Julian swore as he made himself known to them with Miles in toe.

"So how about it Garak, do we have a business deal?" Quark asked with a small smile.

"I don't think so," Garak replied making Quark's face go unhappy, "you just have to find another Cardassian to buy all those drinks from you," he said as he looked up and saw Julian and Miles standing there and listening in to their conversation. "Ah gentleman, what a pleasant surprise," Garak said smiling at Julian.

"Garak, if you don't mind, I want to speak to Quark in private," Julian began.

"With me? I'm astonished that I gotten visits from two people in Starfleet today," Quark said.

"Constable Odo isn't in Starfleet," Garak pointed out.

"True but his always at my back and hiding somewhere," Quark said.

"C'mon Garak, I'll teach you the game of darts," Miles piped up as Julian shot him a smile.

"Actually, I'm due at the shop anyway. My customers are probably wondering where I am," Garak replied and with that he both nodded to Quark and Miles but shot Julian a smile that was only for him.

"So tell me, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Quark asked slowly.

Julian was watching Garak's back as he didn't answered Quark within a moment until he was being watched by Quark and Miles. "Quark, there's something that you're not telling me. Garak has been acting differently since I last saw him with Odo," Julian began.

"I have no idea what you mean," Quark lied.

"Look Quark! If there's something important that I should know about Garak, I should know. I could constantly put you into a holding cell and Odo would pleasantly be pleased about it!" Julian snapped.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Quark protested.

"Quark, if I were you, I would tell Julian what you did because his not in the mood right now, and frankly, I already have a feeling what you're hiding from Julian," Miles replied calmly.

"He got it out from me!" Quark exclaimed, "I tried to hide it from him but he insisted and I told him that you had a thing for him and that's what you were doing upstairs in the holodeck as you show Chief O'Brien," he explained nervously.

"WHAT!" Julian shrieked.

"He threatened me," Quark replied, "he wanted to know what was going on between the two of you and why Chief O'Brien was acting suspicious upon you. I have no choice but to tell him about the holodeck program that you've been running," he said.

"This is your entire fault!" Julian hissed at Miles.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Miles asked surprised.

"You shrieked so loud that everyone heard you and Garak became a detective and asked Quark questions," Julian said angrily.

"I'm sorry alright? It's not every day that you hear the news that your best friend is in love with a Cardassian," Miles said.

"His what?" A voice asked from behind as the two men turned around and saw Jadzia and Kira together.

"Thanks a lot Miles," Julian replied angrily and with that said, he left the bar leaving the group of friends talking about him and Garak.

* * *

Julian was watching the wormhole opening and closing as he stood there lost in deep thought. Clearly, everyone that walked past him knew not to disturb him as Julian has no idea what to do now. It's been ten minutes since he left the bar and he hadn't seen Miles or the others since then.

"Is something wrong doctor?" A voice asked.

Julian looked up and turned and saw Jake Sisko staring at him with a smile. "It's nothing that you can help me with," he said slowly.

"Try me," Jake replied as he stood next to him.

"Garak just found out that I'm in love with him from Quark and I didn't know and Miles, Quark, Jadiza and Kira are all at Quark's talking about it," Julian said.

"It doesn't matter what others think about it," Jake began, "you just have to tell him yourself that you really want him," he said.

Julian looked at him surprised, "When did you become an expert at this?" He asked.

Jake fidgeted nervously, "Well, I told Nog how I felt about him and Nog returned the feelings," he explained.

"Oh?" Julian asked as he was now intrigued with the news, "does your father know?" He asked.

"Of course not! Not even Nog's own father knows about us and we've been together a few months now before he left for Starfleet Academy," Jake explained.

"Why haven't you told them?" Julian asked.

"We…Look, this isn't about us! It's about you and Mr. Garak. I think it's time for you tell him before its too late and that his taken," Jake said and with that said, Jake left the doctor alone and Julian was left standing by himself.

* * *

"I assure you my dear, this is perfect for your date with that gentleman you mentioned," Garak said with a smile as he was talking with a Bajoran woman when Julian came into the store.

"Thank you Mr. Garak," the woman replied and she left the shop with a small smile on her face.

"She has a date with a Starfleet Officer and she is quite nervous about it as she never dated anyone in Starfleet," Garak said as he looked at Julian, "now, what can I do for you doctor?" He asked.

"Oh, I can think of many ways," Julian replied making Garak bewildered. "Like this perhaps," Julian said and before Garak could do anything, Julian has him pinned against the wall and was now kissing him forcefully on the lips. The two kissed heatedly and within a few minutes, they stopped as they needed air. Julian looked at Garak and saw that his lips were bruised and he smiled.

"That was…unexpected," Garak said slowly, "I really should call Constable Odo and tell him about the rape that I just had," he said.

"What should we do now?" Julian asked.

"My dear, why did you do this?" Garak asked.

"Quark told you on how I felt about you and I thought I should let you know," Julian replied.

"Well, at least it worked," Garak replied as it was Julian's turn to be bewildered. "I knew you have feelings for me since you've been showing signs of it and I wanted to get it out off you," Garak explained, "so I told Quark what to do in the bar while you attended your holodeck program," Garak explained.

"You tricked me?" Julian asked slowly.

"Quark accidentally told me about your holodeck program a month ago before you stopped going. I just wanted to know if it was true and true enough, I got you here," Garak said with a smile.

"You little sneak!" Julian exclaimed.

Garak smiled, "That's what you love about me. I'm not the person who goes out telling someone his/her feelings to them," he said.

"And you made me do it instead," Julian said shaking his head.

"Now why don't I close the shop early and we can do some more activities of us being together?" Garak asked with a seductive smile making Julian shiver. And with that said, Garak and Julian were now together as Julian is "Our Man Bashir."

* * *

End.

me: I wanted to end this in a way so that I could now continue writing my one-shots of the couple. What can I say? I'm into Julian/Garak pairing at the moment and how come there's no reviews?

Garak: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Julian: Review and update.


End file.
